Medicinal Love
by SMASH Girls
Summary: Ever since Max saved Angel from a hit-and-run accident, she's been in a coma, with only one witness; Nick 'Fang' Walker. Mute, temporarily paralyzed, and unconscious, Max can't break out of it and can only listen. When Fang decides to make it his job to talk to her everyday, will they fall in love? A love that will revive Max? FAX AH AH, by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute and Anna Ride!
1. Chapter 1

**[Summary] **Ever since Max saved Angel from a hit-and-run accident, she's been in a coma. There was only one witness; Nick 'Fang' Walker. Now, mute, temporarily paralyzed, and unconscious, Max can't break out of her coma. She can only listen to everything around her. And when Fang decides to make it his job to talk to her everyday, will they fall in love? A love that will revive Max? FAX.

**[Author's Notes]**

Yo, its Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute here! I'm doing a co- with Anna Ride! Um… I'm in regular print/settings :D So much less obnoxious than bold…

_BOLD IS NOT OBNOXIOUS. It's bright! But italics are elegant :)_

And that would be Anna.

_*Waves and grins.* Yosies!_

Doo do doo… So… NEW STORY! Correction, new _co_-story!

_EEP! YES! I love writing with Fluffy. She's funny. AND TALENTED!_

Why thank you! I wish I could say the same… Oh, how I wish…

_Gasp! YOU MEANIE! :P It's because of Annie, isn't it?_

Hmm. That could work! But I was kidding. K-I-D-D-I-N-G. Learn how to take a joke, woman. How many times have I told you I love your stories?

_Uh...many?_

… Good answer. I love your stories! ANYWAY… Anna, you do the disclaimer. I abhor them :P

_BUT THEY MAKE ME CRY! D:_

Fine you big baby. Here goes… WedonotownMaximumRide.

_Sigh. If we did, Maya and Dylan would be unexistant and/or dead..._

So that is that. But, _I_ do own this plot… Emphasis on _'I'_…

_:P She does. Sigh sigh sigh._

Let's get started then! P.S., this chapter is at least 200 words more than it should be, from this top A/N _alone_ :D

_CUZ WE'RE AWESOME!_

Shut it. We don't need the A/N to be any longer. Readers are probably pissed already… Enjoy!

* * *

_**~:҉ Medicinal Love :~**_

_**Chapter One:** Lost Memories_

* * *

"Max? Are you all right? Please Max, just open your eyes and respond!" a voice cried. She recognized it as her mom, Doctor Valencia Martinez.

_I can open my eyes!_ The girl, Max, thought. _I'm not stupid; see?_ She tried to open her eyes, but nothing happened. Again, she tried, with no response. Her world was black. Dark. Hidden.

She tried to open her mouth — something to tell her mother that she was fine, that she wasn't dead. Nothing she tried worked.

There was a sniffle. "Doctor, how long will she be in a coma?" came Valencia's worried voice. _What? No! I'm in a… coma?_ Max began to think hysterically. _How? What happened? Why can I not remember anything that happened?_

Max heard a shuffle, probably the doctor's coat rustling as he — or she — shifted awkwardly. "M'am, the length of a patient in a coma depends. It could be days, weeks, even months." So it was definitely a woman.

Valencia choked back a sob. "I understand, Doctor. Thank you," she said quietly. Max could hear footsteps fading away, but the sniffles still in the room. That meant the doctor left, but her mom was still there.

"Max. My baby… I am so sorry. I couldn't of wished for a better daughter; what you did to save Angel was extremely brave of you, and I'm proud. I wish you knew how proud I am of you…" she murmured. "Now, I might never be able to tell you."

There was another noise, like the rustling sheets of the hospital bed Max was laying on. Maybe her mother was leaving; maybe she was fixing the sheets. Max didn't know; she wouldn't be able to tell, anyway. She could hear lips smack together lightly, and assumed it was her mother kissing her forehead.

_Mom— _she tried to yell. _Mom! What happened to me? Why am I here?_ _Mommy…_ She thought weakly.

Soon, footsteps faded away until Max could hear nothing at all. Silence. No one was there. She was alone.

And for some reason, right now, that's what she feared most.

**~:-:~**

He stood, leaning on the door outside of the room that she was laying unconscious in. His hands were shoved in his pockets, as he recalled all he remembered seeing.

_His sister… The car… Running… The girl… The crash… _

It all replayed through his mind. The man shook his head out, his long black hair flopping around as he did so. He tried to focus his attention on something else, other than the rescue/accident. Which ever it was, he just wanted it out of his head.

He hadn't seen the girl yet. Not even when she risked her life for his sister, did he actually see her. The shock of the situation was so overwhelming, he wasn't as observant as he could have been.

Through the door, he could hear the sobs of a woman, another woman reassuring the other, and the smooth, rhythmic beats of the heart machine. Her mother. The doctor. The patient.

Moments past and the door opened silently. A lady with red hair — Doctor Dwyer — walked out and gave the man a sad smile. His stomach dropped. That was never a good sign.

Again, moments passed, and the second lady wandered out. This is where the man stood up straight. "M'am," he called out quietly, stopping the lady — Doctor Valencia Martinez — in her tracks.

Slowly, Doctor Martinez turned around to face the man. He held his hand out and she took it, squeezing lightly. "I'm Nick Walker — I was there when… it happened. Your daughter is an extremely brave woman," he complimented genuinely.

The woman looked off into the distance for a moment, before her wide, brown eyes looked back at Nick. "Thank you… Nick," she said quietly.

"I told the investigators all I could remember about what happened," he added softly. "I want to help and find whoever was in the car."

Valencia nodded, dried tear streaks glinting on her high cheekbones. She put her other hand on the one that she was shaking, and Nick looked up from where he was staring at the ground. "I know you will, Nick," she whispered, before turning to leave.

Nick watched her walk into the distance, before he leaned on the wall beside the door. Did he want to go in there and talk to her? The girl who saved his little sister? _Should_ he?

He made up his mind and walked into the hospital room.

The room smelled of antiseptics and his nose crinkled, although with all the time spent in his sister's hospital room, he should have gotten used to it by now. He let his eyes wander past all the equipment, all the get well soon cards, all the excess stuff to the bed.

There, lay a woman. Her long, wavy dirty blonde, sun streaked hair was barely visible, seeing it was matted down with the thick bandage around her head. He looked past the big bandage, to her bruised and scraped tan face and chapped lips to her arms. They too, were covered in bandages, although none had casts. The sterile, white sheet covered the rest of her torso, all the way down to her ankles, where he could see a cast on her ankle and shin.

"You're beautiful…" he murmured quietly, not knowing what he was saying.

**~:-:~**

She heard the heavy footsteps enter the room, immediately identifying him as a man. Was it Jeb, her father? Alternatively, could it be Ari, her older stepbrother?

He was silent, maybe looking at something; looking at _her_? Was she horrendous? Normally, Max wouldn't care, but if she had to get plastic surgery on her face from the large amount of damage, that wouldn't be good.

Finally, she heard a deep breath as the man, whoever he may be, inhaled and exhaled slowly. "You're beautiful…" he murmured. _Okay… Definitely not Dad or Ari, _she thought. _At least I know my face isn't completely ruined…_

_But who are you?_

"You probably don't know who I am," the man sighed. "Uh, well, my name's Nick Walker, but people call me Fang."

_Fang… Hmm… Why is he here?_

"I want to thank you. A lot. You saved my sister's life, just because it was the right thing to do. _God_, you don't know how relieving it is to find a girl with genuine concern. The girls that I met in college would've done it to either get on my good side to get into my pants, or get into my pants. I know that they wouldn't do it instinctively."

_So he's good-looking, around my age. Cocky too. But what is he talking about? Saved his sister's life? Is that why I'm here?_

"That car…" he began, before cutting it off. Fang sighed. "I don't even know if you can even hear me, but it feels good to just let it all out. I'm not a big talker," he chuckled dryly. "Yet I'm talking so much to you. And I don't even know your name…"

_Max. Maximum Martinez_, the girl tried to tell him, but as before, her voice didn't work and her mouth wouldn't move.

"My sister, Angel, is in the room across the hall. She's not that badly injured, thanks to you. Sprained ankle, broken arm. She's sleeping now. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't saved her. What would have happened…" Fang trailed off again.

_What happened?_

He cleared his throat. "… If that car had hit her." _Bingo! I saved a girl from a car crash._ "She would've died on impact probably; she's just so little."

The happy moment, from when she was celebrating that she figured out what had happened, in Max's head immediately died down when she took in the full meaning of his words. _She would have… died. A little girl._

"She is only seven years old. Who in their right mind would try and purposely run over a little, innocent, seven-year-old girl? She did nothing wrong!"

_It was on purpose. The accident was planned. Whoever was driving tried to kill that girl. Instead, they almost killed me._

_What happens now? Do you know who it is?_

"It was a hit-and-run. We don't know who it is. I wish I did. I wish I could remember just a license plate, _anything_! But all I remember is witnessing the almost-death of my sister, and of you."

_They don't know. It was a hit-and-run. Fang was there. Why can I not remember any of this?_

There was a loud shuffle and a screeching of a chair on tile. "It's 4:00. I should go check on Angel. I'll see you around, I guess." He laughed bitterly. "You're not going anywhere like that," he said softly. "Thank you, again."

And with that, Max heard the door open and swing shut.

She was alone. Again.

* * *

**[End Author's Notes]**

_Lalalalala! HI! We're doing a CO with Jon, officially! YAY!_

I KNOW! HE FINALLY AGREED, FO' SHO'! Wow… So many co-stories… So how'd you like the chapter? Like it? Love it?

_Fluffy, of course they loved it. You awesome!_

Yes, yes, that is true, but I think you get credit :D You are a big motivation, always going off about washboard abs when I'm writing… *Sarcasm* But really, you encourage me a lot.

_HIS ABS ARE WONDERFUL, OKAY? ...*Cough, cough.* But it true, you awesome!_

Aww. You too :D So I think this A/N should be short. Did you know the top one was 205 words? Oops…

_Oopsies!_

Yep! So review, please? We need to know if you'll read this!

_Well, read on. XD ~ANNA RIDE!_

Silly Anna, they can't, 'Read On'. There aren't any chapters yet, smart one :)

_:P Whatanever._

Yeah, yeah, yeah. So review? AND CHECK OUT OUR OTHER STORY THAT WILL BE UP AS SOON AS WE FINISH THE A/N! LIKE 10 MIN MAX!

_REVIEWWWW!_

Yours Truly, Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute

_FAREWELL, FROM ANNA RIDE!_

**~ SMASH (Super Mega Awesome Smart Hawties :D) Girls**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Summary] **Ever since Max saved Angel from a hit-and-run accident, she's been in a coma. There was only one witness; Nick 'Fang' Walker. Now, mute, temporarily paralyzed, and unconscious, Max can't break out of her coma. She can only listen to everything around her. And when Fang decides to make it his job to talk to her everyday, will they fall in love? A love that will revive Max? FAX.

**[Author's Notes]**

*Humming* Georgie Porgie, Pudding and Pie, Wouldn't —

_Shu' up! THIS IS A PROFESSIONAL SETTING! No silly rhymes about my love life!_

Doo do doo… Oh wait, this is professional? Sorry, I wasn't aware.

_:P Har. Har. Har. So, anyways, we don't own MR. *Cries*_

*Sigh* We went over this last chapter.

_We have to do it every chapter._

*Pouts* Nuh-uh!

_Sadly, we do. We could be arrested if we don't!_

I refuse. I will spitefully — erm, what? — show the police the first chapter. And laugh my ass off — who said that? — at them, and proceed to get them off fanfiction. Which reminds me. ANY OF YOU READERS A POLICE?

_If so, that thing from last Tuesday...NOT MY FAULT! It was an accident!_

And I did _not_ accidentally on purpose shove my brother in the road in front of a car.

_Annabelle just accidentally fell down and scraped her knee really, really badly..._

_*Innocent look.*_

Yup. And the car wasn't moving, so who cares if he skinned himself? :D He's alive.

_Hehe._

…

_We should probably stop writing and let them read._

Right. Yeah. Um... Right. Here you go!

* * *

_**~:҉ Medicinal Love :~**_

_**Chapter Two:** Thinking_

* * *

"Hey, Ange," Fang whispered, as he quietly walked into Angel's hospital room. "How are you feeling?"

The little girl sat on the bed, under the sheets, as she smiled up at her big brother, her blue eyes shining, despite the fact she had a broken arm and a sprained ankle. "Fang!" she exclaimed, the atmosphere of the dim hospital room immediately lightening up.

She bounced excitedly as Fang made his way towards her, her blonde curls bouncing as well. He engulfed her in a hug, careful to not injure her anymore, or bring any more pain than she already had.

Grinning toothily at Fang, she waved her cast in the air. "Fang? Can you sign it first?" she asked. Angel pointed at the sharpies Doctor Dwyer had left on the nightstand beside her, with her cast free arm.

Fang sighed playfully, but took a black sharpie to sign it with. Angel shook her head. "No, Fang. Pink," she insisted. He rolled his eyes, good naturedly, of course, but replaced the black sharpie with the pink one.

He held her arm as carefully as he could manage, and began to write on the cast applying as little pressure as possible.

'_I love you, my Angel. Forever and Always ~Fang'_ he wrote. Putting the Sharpie back and gently laying her arm back. Angel read it, smiling the entire time.

"I'm sleepy." She let out a light yawn, and Fang pulled the sheets up to her neck as she began to drift off into sleep again. As she fell asleep, Fang watched her intently, looking at how innocent she looked, and wondering: _How could anyone try to do such a thing to an angel? _My_ Angel? My baby sister._

~:-:~

_Being in a coma, or unconscious, for that matter, gives you plenty of time to just think. Like what is the square root of 700,849? (I don't know.) Or, how many minutes are in a year? (60 times 24 is 1,440. 1,440 times 365 is 34,560. So there is roughly 34,560 minutes in a year, sometimes 36,000 minutes, on leap years.) _

_On the other hand, you could lay off the math and think about something simpler. Such as what you'd like to eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, the moment you wake out of your coma. Such as trying to remember all your family's birthdays. _

_Such as thinking about Fang's voice. _

_Wait, _what_? Max, you are a confident twenty-four year old woman. You know not to fall for someone for his or her looks —_

_You don't even know what he _looks_ like,_ another part of Max's brain countered. _Remember? Ring a bell? You're out cold._

_Well you don't start liking someone because of their voice. Even if it's husky, low, and incredibly _sexy_ that makes your stomach feel —_

_Annndd… You're not helping yourself, _her conscious retorted smugly.

The door squeak opened and Max immediately shut her thoughts out. _Is it Fang?_ A part of her wondered. When she heard the clacks of her heels on the ground, it answered her question.

"Hey, Max," the feminine voice said. "I'm Doctor Brigid Dwyer. I'm just going to check up on you, okay?"

_Hmph. She's talking to me as if she thinks I can really hear her. _Doctor Dwyer laughed lightly. "I sound crazy, don't I? Talking to an unconscious person…" she trailed off. Regaining her voice, she continued. "Well, I've been in a coma before, actually. And… Well, I could hear everything, although the rest of my body felt completely out of it."

_Oh._

"Well, you're fine. Nothing unusual for an unconscious person, at least." Brigid let out an audible sigh, and the faint screeching of metal on tile let Max know that she was sitting in the visitor's chair. "You know, Max, I really admire you. You've probably been praised with compliments because of you heroic actions, but they are all true. What you did was brave."

Max could hear the clicking of the heels again and she knew Doctor Dwyer was leaving. The squeaking of the door signaled that she was opening it, but Max heard another set of feet.

~:-:~

He exited Angel's hospital room quietly. Deciding to visit the girl again, — he still had yet to find her name — Fang reached a hand out, twisting the metal knob of door 503 open. There stood Doctor Dwyer on the other side.

"Oh, Mr. Walker!" she exclaimed. "I was just about to go look for you. Well, good news is that Angel will be able to get out in a couple of days. Make sure she isn't walking on that leg too much, and that she doesn't get the casts wet."

Fang nodded his response, thanking Brigid as he walked into the hospital room. Brigid paused for a moment, before she turned towards the girl on the cot. "Get well soon, Max, okay?" With those last words, she left.

_Max…_ Fang mused. _That's her name. Max. I wonder if it's short for anything… _He strolled into the room and sat on the chair, beginning to talk.

"So, you're name's Max?" Fang began, loosely running a hand through his hair.

"Well, like I said, I'm back again. A bit sooner than expected. I went to visit Angel, but she's sleeping now. So, I'm here, talking my head off," he uncharacteristically muttered.

There wasn't a response, as expected. Fang shook his head and continued talking. "Why are you so easy to talk to? Why am I talking so much? Is it because you're a good listener? Of _course_ you are; you can't do anything else _but_ listen." He broke down, and put his head in his hand.

"I wish you'd wake up. So I — _we_ — could thank you properly, and get a response. I know it's bad to ask anything of you, after all you've done. Just, wake up, you know? Angel really wants to meet you…" he trailed off, blinking back tears. "_I_ want to meet you…" Fang added quietly.

_I'm talking a lot, and I'm being emotional; what other new things will I go through?_ He thought sourly. Just thinking of Angel… dead… brought him to the sensation that he was going to cry. Of course, he never did, but the prickling feeling as he held the salty tears back, was still there.

Fang stared intently at Max, as if his eyes were trying to will her to wake up.

When she did, that would be the day he might actually cry. Fang had no connections to this girl, besides the crucial fact that she saved his sister's life, but he was feeling strongly, _emotionally_ attached to Max.

The only question was; was that a good thing, or not?

He got up from the chair and took a long look at her again. "Bye, Max," Fang muttered, picking up his feet and leaving.

~:-:~

When Max heard Fang exit the room, she let out a mental sigh. _Wait, _can_ you sigh mentally?_ She pondered. Shrugging — not literally — it off, Max let herself dwell in her thoughts again.

_I'm not really known for being easy to talk to; what was he talking about?_ Again, she let out an internal sigh; a sigh that no one would hear.

However, Max wasn't focused on that, rather, something else he had said.

"_Just, wake up, you know? Angel really wants to meet you… _I_ want to meet you…"_ Those three sentences kept replaying in her mind, like a broken record.

But maybe, just maybe, they'd give her the strength to wake up.

_You never know._

* * *

**[End Author's Notes]**

_Lalalalalalalalalalala…_

Heh… Yeah… *Fidgets*

_OH! HI!_

Yeah… Hi…

_Um, is this part of the A/N?_

Ummm… Yeah… I got a confession and apology to make…

_Whaaaat?_

Don't get mad… Umm, well I'm sorry cops that may or may not be reading this. I hope you don't take offense that… that… 'watching'. _WHOO_. I feel much better for letting it out :D

_Haha. We all did, Fluffy, we all did._

So… Now that I am better, how did y'all like this? I think Fang and Angel are so adorable! *Squeal*

_They are! :D_

Is this A/N too long?

_Probably. OOH! WE NEED TO TELL THEM ABOUT THE OTHER SMASH GIRLS STORY!_

Ah, yes. Anna, do the honors :)

_Okay, so, Max and Fang meet after he 'pushes' her into the water at a field trip that both of their - RIVAL - schools went to. Max 'attacks' Fang, and they end up hating each other and pulling stupid pranks on one another. Then Fang transfers to Max's school and they're suspended after a food fight that they kind of maybe started. Their parents' punishment? They have to spend their time out of school...together._

Yep! And it's called "All's Fair in Love and Prank Wars". It should be out, by now… Well, I _hope_ it is…

_I think we need a better title, though...And the prologue is done!_

Hehe, yeah. We're going with "Hate, Prank, Love". I guess that's it! PEACE. ~Fluffles

_~Ansies! _

**~ SMASH (Super Mega Awesome Smart Hawties :D) Girls**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Summary] **Ever since Max saved Angel from a hit-and-run accident, she's been in a coma. There was only one witness; Nick 'Fang' Walker. Now, mute, temporarily paralyzed, and unconscious, Max can't break out of her coma. She can only listen to everything around her. And when Fang decides to make it his job to talk to her everyday, will they fall in love? A love that will revive Max? FAX.

**[Author's Notes]**

_KIND OF FAX! YAY!_

SHH THEY HAVEN'T READ YET!

_Ohh...oops. :D_

_Forget I said that..._

*ERASING MEMORIES*

_*Gigchuck* WE DON'T OWN MR. BUT I OWN...UHHHH...FIREBORN! Hehe. _

_AND SHE OWNS THE PLOT!_

I DO I DO I DO! I own Fade!

_*Grins.* WELL, READ, PEOPLE!_

Hehe. DIA PUTS A RANDOM DUDE IN A WHEELBARROW 'CUZ HE PASSED OUT. IS THAT AWESOME OR WHAT? READ!

* * *

**_~: Medicinal Love :~_**

**_Chapter Three:_**_Lovesick? I think not_

* * *

_~: MPOV :~_

I have decided that being in a coma sucks.

For one, they feed you liquid through a tube. There is no good liquefied food. Like, burgers, for example! Have you ever eaten a liquid burger?

No? My point is made!

Oh, how I want a hamburger. A nice, solid hamburger.

Another thing that sucks about a coma is that you can't talk. I mean, nobody is able to hear my voice, and I can't tell them that I'm okay. My brilliantly sarcastic retorts are stuck in my head. That's just terrible!

And lastly, you don't get to see the people that come and talk to you.

And, no, that last one had nothing to do with Fang.

…Okay, it so did.

But he doesn't know that. Because I can't talk! Not like I'd tell him, anyways. I mean, it's different with people I've seen before. I can picture their faces. But with Fang…it's his voice. His wonderful, deep, annoyingly sexy voice.

Uhm…forget I thought that.

That's a pro to being in a coma. You can't accidentally say anything out loud that wasn't meant to be said.

I can't help but wonder what he looked like. I imagine, because of his dark, husky, se – voice, that he has deep, mysterious eyes and dark hair. And a six pack. Oh, yes, there's no doubt the guy connected to that voice didn't have a sick pack. There's no way.

Then, I heard the door open, and my heart stopped. Fang? Is it you? Please be you, please be you, I really want to hear you talk again. Please? I thought, but then the familiar chipper clack of heels sounded, and I mentally sighed. "Hey, Max," Dr. Dwyer greeted. "How are you today? Can you move anything? Open your eyes? Oh, you look a little healthier. That's great."

Oh, good morning, Dr. Dwyer! I'm fine, just in a coma, unable to speak and paralyzed! But other than that, I'm perfectly fine, and I want to thank you for bothering to stop by and remind me of this fact!

"Well, you have a visitor in the hall," she laughed. "Two, actually. The little girl who's life you saved and her older brother." Suddenly, my mood soared. The heels clacked and the door opened. Her older brother?

That's Fang! Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang! Yay! He's back! Back, back, back!

…Wow. My excitement is mildly depressing. I blame it on the medication and liquid food.

"Now, Angel, be sure not to move that arm too much, okay?" Dr. Dwyer asked, and I guess Angel nodded because then the door closed and Dr. Dwyer's heels clacked down the hallway.

I heard Fang's soft footsteps approach the side of the bed. "Angel, this is the woman who saved your life. Max," he introduced softly, his tone caring. "She's sleeping, so don't jostle her around, okay?"

"Okay, Fangy," a little girl's voice whispered, and I heard him set her down on the ground. Her footsteps came closer, and then I knew she was right by my face. "She's really pretty." Cue a mental aw!

Fang chuckled, walking closer, as well. I mentally smiled. "Yeah, she is," he agreed quietly, and I somehow felt his eyes on me, even in my stupid comatose state. They burned into me, and I mentally blushed.

I suppose that's an upside to a coma, too. You can't blush! Not that I ever blushed much, anyway…Until I met, erm, heard Fang…Excuse my retarded mind. It doesn't seem to be working at this moment. Again, I blame the liquid food.

"Fangy," Angel whispered. "When she wakes up, I wanna hug her. She's nice and she saved me." Fang chuckled again, and I heard him lift her off the ground. "You hug her, too. She's pretty."

Fang laughed, and I heard him kiss her forehead. "Will do, Ange," he replied.

When's he gonna hug me? WHAT? WHEN DID I AGREE TO THIS?

Then my subconscious decided to step up and add their two cents to the situation. _Are you seriously complaining about Fang hugging you?_

Fang…hugging me…Hmmm…Okay! For Angel. Not because I want to feel his warm, toned arms around me…Ahem. Definitely not. Who am I kidding? I don't even know this guy, why would I want him to hug me?

_Because he's sweet and nice and obviously really, really hot._

I don't know if he's hot or not!

_C'mon, Max. He's definitely hot._

SHUT UP!

"Fangy," Angel yawned. "Can you tell me right when Max wakes up? So we can hug her?" There was a pause where Fang must've nodded, and then the sound of him kissing her forehead again. "I love you, Fangy."

Ohmygod. I can only imagine how cute she must be.

"I love you, too, Ange," he whispered back, and then his footsteps went farther away, and the sound of the door opening and closing pounded through my head.

No!

No, Fang, come back!

I can hear you!

Please hug me!

…Forget I thought that.

Sigh.

I'm so depressing.

_~: Fang POV :~_

I looked through the window at Max's comatose body, a sleeping Angel's head on my shoulder. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, lying there with her beautiful brown-blonde hair splayed out on the pillow beneath her head. I sighed softly, wishing that she would wake up so that Angel would get to thank her.

So that I would get to thank her.

Angel shifted in my arms, and I glanced down at her as she sucked on the thumb of her free hand. My eyes wandered to her cast and narrowed. Who would try to run over a little girl? What kind of sick person would do that? Especially to Angel.

"You know, she can hear you," Dr. Dwyer said, appearing next to me. I mentally jumped, but on the outside I just glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. She gestured to Max. "Just because she's paralyzed, doesn't mean her ears don't work. She can hear you when you talk around her."

The doctor flashed me a smile, looking down at Angel and stroking her golden hair. "Take good care of your little sister, okay?" I nodded, and she smiled, glancing at Max again. "You're both so lucky that Max was there when she was."

Then, her pager beeped and she smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry, I have to get this. Goodbye for now, and remember, in a month Angel has to come back in to see that her arm has healed correctly!"

I nodded again, and watched as she left, before my eyes drifted over to Max again. I wondered what she was thinking about, and whether or not she could really hear others around her.

If she could, or if she couldn't, I was going to talk to her every day anyways, just so that, if she could hear me, she would know that she's not alone.

Turning around, I walked out the doors, glancing back at Max one last time.

_~: Max POV :~_

Ugh! THIS IS SO BORING!

Nobody had come to visit me since Fang left, with the exception of silent-working nurses that annoyed the life out of me. Couldn't they at least say something while they worked? Even peppy Dr. Dwyer is better than the silence!

Sighsighsigh.

Just when I thought I was about to die of pure and utter boredom, the door opened, and familiar soft footsteps entered. My heart sped up – at least, I think it did. Can your heart speed up in a coma, really? – as I realized who my visitor was.

Fang!

"Hey, Max," he greeted quietly, and I wished I could see him, smile at him. "You look a little better. Dr. Dwyer told me that you might be able to hear me. I wish I could know if you did or not. If you can, well, thank you, again, for saving Angel. If not…you really are beautiful."

Enter mental blush HERE.

He sighed slightly, and I heard him run a hand through his hair. What color is your hair? Your eyes? Are you as attractive as your voice? Do you really want me to wake up that badly? ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO HUG ME?

"Max, I wish I could thank you in a better way," he sighed, and I wanted to scream that he was thanking me greatly and it was no problem and I'm glad Angel's okay. "I mean, you saved Angel's life. How can I really thank you for such a huge thing?"

Talk to me!

Hug me!

Kiss me!

…Forget I thought that! Actually, forget I thought a lot of things.

"Angel wanted me to come back and tell you good night, because she says the nurses don't really do that kind of thing and so she really wanted me to. Because she believes every person in the entire world has to be tucked in," he chuckled, and I mentally smiled. Angel sounded adorable.

Then, I heard him lean forward and heard the sound of his lips touching something in a soft kiss. "Good night, Max. Wake up soon," he whispered softly, and then I heard him stand and walk out.

After a long time, I realized what he had kissed.

My forehead.

Oh.

My.

God.

* * *

**[End Author's Notes]**

_Lalala...XAVIER IS HOT!_

_Oh...this is the A/N. Heh._

*Coughs* WILL IS HOT, TOO

_TRUE!_

SO... Now, how'd you like the little Fax?

_Hehe. Angel was sooo just an excuse to see her... :D_

I know! PS if you're confused why this was first POV, you're not the only one. It's _her_ fault!

_BUT I MADE UP FOR IT WITH THE FAX,RIGHT?_

I HAD TO FIND SOME NEW FANCY WAY TO WRITE THE POV IT'S IN :O

_Whatanever._

_REVIEW!_

*Shrugs* I like making things pre-tay :D If you haven't noticed… BUT REVIEW!

_~Anna_

~Fluff-ay!

**~SMASH (Super Mega Awesome Smart Hawties :D) Girls**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Summary] **Ever since Max saved Angel from a hit-and-run accident, she's been in a coma. There was only one witness; Nick 'Fang' Walker. Now, mute, temporarily paralyzed, and unconscious, Max can't break out of her coma. She can only listen to everything around her. And when Fang decides to make it his job to talk to her everyday, will they fall in love? A love that will revive Max? FAX.

**[Author's Notes]**

YOU MAKE ME, FEEL LIKE I'M LIVIN' IN A, TEENAGE DREAM! THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON, I CAN'T SLEEP! DON'T EVER LOOK BACK, DON'T EVER LOOK BACK! ***Coughs awkwardly*** Eh hem. Hiya :) Been a while… Hasn't it? XD

_xD_

But… we updated! You may clap :)

_Yes. We updated! Finally!_ _Oh, crap. D: DOES THIS MEAN I HAVE TO START ON HPL?_

-.- Yeah -.- YOU HAVEN'T YET? STOP WRITING ABOUT A NUDE CASTIEL AND WRITE, ANNA!

_._ _._ _I...am...not...writing about him nude...*__**Mumbles*.**__ He's dressed by now...*__**Leaves to work on it.***__ REVIEW._ ~Anna Out~

Hmm. I wonder if she realized it was the beginning Author's Notes… Oh well. Read please!

* * *

**_~: Medicinal Love :~_**

**_Chapter Four:_**_ Teenage Dream_

* * *

_~: MPOV :~_

I couldn't go to sleep last night.

Technically, I guess, since really, I can't go to bed _at all_, because of this damned coma. But, I just couldn't… _rest_.

You know that feeling when you _really_ want go to bed, because you're completely and utterly exhausted, but you just… can't? I know that feeling really well — starting from quite recently, actually.

As in when I met — heard? — Fang.

And then, of course, there's that little moment that happened what, three minutes ago? An hour? Twelve? I can't tell anymore.

… I digress.

So right now, I want to relax and let my mind wander, but it's nearly impossible to do. I can still feel his lips on my forehead, when I can't even feel at all. How jacked up is that?

Honestly, I'm not a girly girl. I'm not one of those girls who squeal when they get their first kiss. (In fact, when I _did _get my first kiss, I frowned, shrugged, and said goodbye. It actually wasn't what I had expected, and disappointed me.)

But here I am, wishing I could see the owner of that voice that made me _want to melt_.

And as I thought that sentence above, I'm wondering on how being in a coma makes you think these hormonal, girlish, squeal-ly thoughts. Because seriously, someone, _please _tell me, so I can stop acting like this.

It's disturbing on how much my thoughts have changed since I entered this ridiculous coma.

I feel like a teenage girl again.

_'You make me, _

_Feel like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream.  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep.  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back'_

Geez. It's really annoying me on how much I can relate to the song _Teenage Dream_. A song that shouldn't even _remind_ me of me!

What has this pathetic world come to?

And why is Fang so hot-sounding?

I shouldn't even _think_ he sounds hot. I can't. I won't. Never again. But oh _God_, does he sound hot, or what?

Again, I digress into non-comprehensible rambling. I should really stop doing that.

I can hear the familiar sounding metal door of the room open, and I'm guessing my ears perked up without moving, as I strain to hear whose footsteps they are.

There's two sets of feet, that's for sure. I can't hear the clacking of the heels, so it's probably not Brigid or Mom. Meaning… Fang? And the second set was… Angel?

I'm itching to smile with happiness — not just because Fang was here _again_, but because he brought Angel — and I can imagine my face just twitching, trying to get those facial muscles to work again.

Alas, I think they didn't move an inch, seeing Fang or Angel would have noticed it, and said something.

"Hi… Max…" he muttered quietly, taking a seat in the metal chair, that can't seem to stop screeching on the tile floor.

"Max!" Angel squealed, creating a rustling noise.

"Angel, you shouldn't sit on Max's bed," Fang said softly. Ah. So that's what the noise was. I could almost _hear_ the smile in his voice as he said, "When she wakes up, you can do that, as long as you get her permission, okay?"

"Okay, Fang," Angel replied sweetly. She was silent for a moment. "She… _is_ going to wake up, right?"

I could hear a small kiss being placed, most likely on Angel. "Of course, Ange. Of course."

_Aww! _I crooned inwardly. How sweet was that? Fang would be a really good dad… Not that I'm thinking about that or anything.

_Sure, Max, sure_, my subconscious replied sarcastically.

I wish I could kick my subconscious. It's a dirty, rude, sarcastic, gruesome place, that you'd never want to meet.

_And it's a part of you, whether you like it or not, _my mind added. I wanted to scowl.

_But, oh wait! You _can't_._

You see what I mean? It's so rude!

_It's all in your head_, the voice said.

"How are you, Max?" Fang asked me.

_~: FPOV :~_

I chuckled lightly, as Angel shushed me, saying, "Shh, she's sleeping! I don't want to wake her up!" She shifted in my lap, as she looked up earnestly at me, her blue eyes shining. "She looks so pretty…" Angel whispered.

As she said that, I took the time to stare at Max. Honestly, Angel was right. Max was just naturally beautiful — it was one of the first things I noticed when I first visited her in this hospital.

Angel looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes. "Will I ever grow up to be as pretty as Max?" she asked softly, her eyes mesmerized by the sight of Max.

Smiling down at Angel, I kissed her forehead again. "Of course, Ange."

She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing around. "But Max will always be prettier. Just like Snow White; the fairest in all the land, right?" She didn't even wait for me to answer as she grinned to herself and nodded her head. "Right."

I let out a quiet laugh, as I stared at Max more. Soon, Angel began to drift off to sleep in my lap. That's when I began to really talk.

"You heard what Angel asked me, right?" I ran a hand through my dark hair. "How the hel — ck am I supposed to answer that question?"

Pausing for a moment, I looked at Max, who seemed to be sleeping soundly, almost _angelically_. "I honestly didn't know what to say. Yeah, smooth going Mr. Talk, Dark, and Mysterious. _Really _smooth.

"I mean, I can't just bluntly tell her, 'You will never be as pretty as Max', or, 'You'll be more beautiful than Max when you grow up'. And truthfully, I'm not sure that that's even… _true_."

I sighed. "You know you really are beautiful, righ —"

The door opened, and I broke my gaze on Max, turning it to the door. Dr. Martinez, Max's mom, walked in.

"… Nick? Nick Walker… am I right?" she asked in surprise.

Holding Angel in my arms, I quickly got up, beckoning her to sit in the chair I had been sitting in. She remained standing, however, the door behind her closing. "Not to be rude… but what are you doing here?"

Refraining from biting my lip, I replied, "Oh, Angel and I came to visit Max…"

Her eyes traveled down from my face, to my little sister in my arms. "Aw," she sighed, a small smile on her face, which looked like an older version of Max. "So this is little Miss Angel. Is her arm okay?" Dr. Martinez asked, concern on her face, as she took notice of the cast.

I nodded, glancing down at Angel, who was sleeping sweetly in my arms. "She's fine. We've been worried about Max, though."

Dr. Martinez turned to her unconscious daughter. "Oh, Max, Honey," she whispered. "I'm so sorry I haven't been visiting you… Work was just so busy, and Jeb had promised he would visit you with your half-brother Ari, and bring get well cards…" she glanced around the room. "But I guess he didn't. It's all my fault, you've been lonely for the past few days! I'm a terrible mother," Dr. Martinez cried, close to tears. "I'm so sorry, Max…"

"I've uh, been visiting her — with Angel — everyday…" I muttered sheepishly, trying to control my body temperature from rising around my cheeks.

She smiled at me, wiping away her tears. "Really?"

I nodded, slightly embarrassed for reasons unknown. Dr. Martinez looked off, out of the hospital window for a moment. "Nick… Do you think you could do me a favor…?" she asked gently. Again, I nodded. "I hate to ask this of you, but do you think you could continue to watch over Max? I mean, I would normally do it, but her younger sister, Ella, is going off to college, and I have to be there… Oh dear…"

"Of course," I replied without a moment's hesitation. "I can do that."

Dr. Martinez thanked me excessively, and took a seat in the metal chair, grasping Max's hand.

Slowly, I walked out of the room, a thought running through my head.

_I didn't sound too eager… Did I? And… why?_

* * *

**[End Author's Notes]**

I wonder if Anna wants to write this A/N with me. ANNA? WHAT SAY YOU?

_Oh. Well then~ MAYBE I WAS DISTRACTED WITH "NUMBER ONE FAN."_

… HUH?

_That's the title...*__**Grumbles.* **__BUT IT HAS CASSIE IN IT. OF COURSE I'M OTHERWISE DISTRACTED. D:_

Oh. WELL THEN. Go write HPL now, so we can update? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! ***Bambi Eyes***

_...Fine. Dx BUT THEN CASSIE~_

... Maybe. Depends on the quality of the chapter. _MAYBE_ I'll have to ban you from Cassie! DDD:

_RAWR. I KEEL YOU~_

***Giggles* **Write write write! :D

**_*Storms off to write.*_** _EVIL FLUFFY. BUT ALRIGHT. ANNA OUT. _

I wonder when she's going to realize I was just kidding… About the banning part… not the writing. Oh well XD Buh-bye our awesome readers! ***Waves goodbye* **~ Fluffy ~:)

**~SMASH (Super Mega Awesome Smart Hawties :D) Girls**

(P.S. ANNA HERE. _GIVE ME TWENTY REVIEWS ON THIS AND I'LL UPDATE HATE PRANK LOVE; AND IT WILL BE SIX THOUSAND WORDS OR MORE. DEAL?_)


End file.
